2013.06.13 - Kurts Departure
It's done. The school year is finally over. The grades are finished and put into the computers. The report cards are sent out. The classrooms will, over the next few weeks, be cleaned up. Scott Summers is done. After 9 months of civics, physics, and fighting those who hate mutants, Scott can finally relax and...well, focus on those who hate mutants. But before that, he's looking up vacation spots on his computer, watching a slideshow with his feet up on his desk and a soft drink in his hand. Most people, Kurt simply bamfs in and perches in their chair, so comfortable is he. Scott, however, gets the courtesy of a knock against the door before he simply appears in that brimstone-scented bamf, landing in one of the chairs behind the desk, perching very much like a gargoyle. "Guten Abend, Scott.. I see you stayed away from the graduates' 'pool party'." More like a pool .. well, when mutants are involved, the word 'party' just doesn't seem to do the event justice. Scott chuckles. From Kurt's vantage point he can see that the teacher is looking at vacation sites for Canada. "Yeah, I thought the kids have had enough of my droning voice. Gave them some space. What's happening, Kurt?" "Kyle was showing off his gills again, und Terri was going green with envy.. again." Not all mutants have abilities with 'practical' applications, but Kurt's not one to ever say that a gift is 'useless'. If anything, he likes to encourage the broader use with discovery. Not necessarily to impress the ladies.. okay. Who is he fooling. That's one of the most important practical applications! Wrapping his tail about his legs, Kurt leans with forearms resting upon his knees in his 'perch'. He gains something of a rueful smile. "From confirmed bachelor to two grown daughters.. I don't know if you heard.. but TJ is back und.. there's a new one." But! He raises a three-fingered hand to wave that bit away in the air, as if that simply isn't it. "Und.. I've done a great deal of thinking on the matter.. und I think that I will need to leave the XMen." The rueful smile turns into something a little sadder. "I've thought on it, und prayed.. but.." Here, Kurt brings those yellow eyes up, ".. I think it is best for me at the moment." Scott purses his lips sadly and nods. "Of course I'm really sorry to hear that. But at the same time, you need to do what's best for you. I'll miss you being around here, but we all have lives to live. On a long enough timeline a lot of the older of us will be moving on, but I wish you the best of luck. We'll all miss you." "I've been following the mutant research for a year now.. actively, und.. I'm finding that it is taking more und more of my time. Und, it is bringing me into contact with people I don't want the children to .. come across. Or even have contact with." Kurt looks down into his hands, his fingers entwining, "I'm going to Genosha with Kwa und Logan to speak with Magneto.. und Mystique." Looking up again, the fuzzy blue elf smiles tightly, "From the Ukraine.. on down. Now, I have enough to keep Jean busy with the samples I've brought back, und Hank. It's time to follow the money." Scott nods soberly, "Well, I of course wish you luck. If I can be of any help, you know where to find me." Kurt exhales, holding a breath that he really didn't think that he was holding. Stretching out, he takes to his feet and extends his three-fingered hand to his friend. "I may indeed need help, mein freund. Und, please.. if you ever need me, you know I would not hesitate to come." He offers a smile, "Besides, I might learn something new.. like bamfing in space." Scott chuckles, "And bamfing in space might be a very useful skill to perfect." He grasps Kurt's hand giving it a firm squeeze. "Keep in touch, bud. And take care of those girls. Pretty soon, we'll end up needing to open up a daycare with all our kids." A laugh exits the elf, and he nods, his tail twitching behind him now. His own handshake is firm, friendly.. and it lingers before he retrieves it, his words lighter than what he's feeling. There's that sadness that hints around the edges of those yellow eyes. "Ja.. I am afraid that I might have offended Merle when I asked if there were any more.." Looking towards the door, Kurt's jaw shifts and he takes a deep breath. "I should tell Jean. Und assure her that there will be more samples coming in, undoubtedly.. if she still cares to look at them." He turns back around, and offers a genuine, honest smile, "Danke, Scott. For everything. You are a good man. Take care of the place, und the children. I know you will.. und I have no doubt they'll be fine." A grin grows from the smile, showing off those fangs, pearly white against the indigo fuzz. "Und.. try to avoid the Wendigo.. ja? Perhaps.. a visit to a lake would be best?" No tropics. No Great White North. Scott chuckles as he nods over to the computer screen. "If I'm unlucky, I'll be going by myself. If I'm lucky, I'll be going with someone else. But no more big trips like in the spring. Learned my lesson." Scott's grin goes kind of sad, "Give me a call and check in sometime." "I will, I promise." Kurt crosses his chest in a cross my heart gesture, and he offers a rather European bow. "I'll miss you, Scott. But you will still hear from me." From his spot, now, in the next second, he's gone in a soft, but distinct bamf! Category:Log